kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Joy (Red Velvet)
| birth_place = Jeju Island, South Korea | occupation = Singer, actress | years = 2014–present | height = 167 cm | weight = 49 kg | blood = A | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = Red Velvet | sns = }} Joy (조이) is a South Korean singer and actress under SM Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group Red Velvet. Discography Collaborations * "Young Love" (with Yook Sungjae) (2016) * "Always In My Heart" (with Im Seul Ong) (2016) * Inkigayo Music Crush Part.4 ("First Christmas" with Doyoung) (2016) OSTs * "The Liar and His Lover OST" ("A Fox" , "I'm Okay" with Lee Hyun-woo, "Your Days", "Shiny Boy", "Waiting For You", "The Road to Me") (2017) * "Tempted OST Part.2" ("Nonsense") (2018) * "The Ghost Detective OST Part.6" ("My Dream" with Mark) (2018) Filmography Film * SMTown: The Stage (2015) Television dramas * Descendants of the Sun (KBS, 2016) - * The Boy Next Door (Naver TV Cast, 2017) - *''The Liar and His Lover'' (tvN, 2017) *''Tempted'' (MBC, 2018) Variety shows *''We Got Married'' (with Yook Sungjae) (MBC, 2015-2016) *''Trick & True'' (KBS, 2016-2017) - *''Oppa Thinking'' (MBC, 2017) - *''King of Mask Singer'' (MBC, 2017) - *''Sugar Man 2'' (JTBC, 2018) - MC *''Pajama Friends'' (Lifetime, 2018) - MC *''Get It Beauty 2019'' (OnStyle, 2019) - MC *''Salty Tour'' (tvN, 2020) - Guest Evaluator, Episodes 106-109 *''Handsome Tigers'' (SBS, 2020) - Manager *''Happy Together 4'' (KBS2, 2020) - Guest, Episode 65 Producing & writing credits Endorsements * Fitz (2018) * Espoir (2019) * UGGLife (2019) * Aveda (2019) Trivia *Joy has had various nicknames including: doongdoongie, malgeumie, cute joy, and sexy dynamite.Fakta dan Kebiasan Unik Joy Red Velvet Ini Wajib Kalian Tahu *After receiving praise for performing a cover of the Korean rock band Cherry Filter’s song "Flying Duck", Joy was influenced to become a singer.Watch We Got Married Couple Red Velvet's Joy and BTOB’s Yook Sungjae from This Week *Joy auditioned for SM Entertainment through the SM Global Audition in Seoul in 2012. *She's said to resemble actress "Kim Yoo Jung".Koreaboo: Netizens compare Red Velvet's Joy to Sulli and Kim Yoo Jung *She wasn’t part of the SM Rookie’s pre-debut team.Koreaboo: Some Red Velvet Fans Believe That Joy is A Clone, They Have Alleged Proof *In 2015 she joined the show "We Got Married" with BTOB's Yook Sungjae, and went on to win the New Star Award and Best Couple at the MBC Entertainment Awards.Soompi: "We Got Married" Couple BTOB's Yook Sungjae And Red Velvet's Joy Reunite On "Sugar Man 2" *In 2017 Joy debuted as an actress in the lead role of her first drama The Liar and His Lover, ''and won the Newcomer Award at the OSEN Cable TV Awards.Soompi: First Impressions: "The Liar And His Lover" In 2018 she acted in her second lead role in the drama ''Tempted, ''and was nominated for Best Actress and Rookie of the Year at the MBC Drama Awards.Newsen: "MBC Drama Awards 2018" *In July 2017, Joy appeared on ''King of Mask Singer where she won her first round of the singing competition program and performed under the alias of Bandabi.OSEN: "King of the Mask Singer" * She was ranked as the top girl group member in terms of brand value for both March 2018 and May 2018.Allkpop: Joy Tops Brand Value Ranking for Girl Group Members * In 2018 Joy endorsed Fitz BeerSoompi: "BTOB's Yook Sungjae and Red Velvet's Joy named as models for beer brand", and from 2019 Joy is currently the muse of pro Korean makeup brand eSpoir.MyDaily: "Espoir Unveils Joy as New Muse" * Joy has hosted various television programs, most notably Sugarman 2 ''in 2018 with Yoo Jae-suk, You Hee-yeol, and Park Na-rae, and ''Pajama Friends with Song Ji-hyo and Jang Yoon-ju. * In 2019 Joy became the main host alongside Jang Yoon-ju of Asia's most popular beauty program Get It Beauty.TenAsia: "Red Velvet Joy Joins Get It Beauty 2019 As Main MC" Gallery References Official links *Instagram * TikTok es:Joy Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Red Velvet Category:SM Entertainment Category:Joy (Red Velvet)